


Merciless 无情

by DisneySucks (Alucard1771)



Series: 【SW7: TFA-Kylux&Others-垃圾船相关-译文集】 [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Child Murder, Child Torture, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Speciesism, Torture, 孩童死亡, 折磨, 暗示强奸, 物种歧视
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/DisneySucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梗概：不择手段才能平步青云，第一军团也毫不例外。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merciless 无情

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Merciless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365199) by [ImperialRemnant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialRemnant/pseuds/ImperialRemnant). 



> 作者前言：这篇故事独立成文，因为Hux在这篇里更禽兽，而不是我在其他文里写的循序渐进的黑化。我原本想把他写得比这篇文里更坏，但是最后没写:P

**Merciless** **无情**

by [ImperialRemnant](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialRemnant/pseuds/ImperialRemnant)

 

Rating: [NC-17](http://download.archiveofourown.org/tags/Mature)

Archive Warning: [Choose Not To Use Archive Warnings](http://download.archiveofourown.org/tags/Choose%20Not%20To%20Use%20Archive%20Warnings), [Graphic Depictions Of Violence](http://download.archiveofourown.org/tags/Graphic%20Depictions%20Of%20Violence)

Category: [Gen](http://download.archiveofourown.org/tags/Gen), [M/M](http://download.archiveofourown.org/tags/M*s*M)

Fandom: [Star Wars - All Media Types](http://download.archiveofourown.org/tags/Star%20Wars%20-%20All%20Media%20Types), [Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)](http://download.archiveofourown.org/tags/Star%20Wars%20Episode%20VII:%20The%20Force%20Awakens%20\(2015\))

Relationship: [Hux/Kylo](http://download.archiveofourown.org/tags/Hux*s*Kylo%20Ren)

 

 

**译者注：注意，这文里的都是真正的垃圾，注意阅读标签。**

 

——

 

  一队暴风兵从飞行器中蜂拥而出，为首的正是Hux将军。他的步伐几乎是懒散的，双手背在背后，看着士兵包围整个村庄。他们不分轻重地殴打男人、女人和小孩，从屋里拖出畜生。

  四处响起的惨叫，和爆能枪的开火声，宣布这里变成了屠场。

  都是Hux耳中动人的音乐。

  他停下脚步，站在Kylo Ren身前。被绝地击溃的武士刚刚苏醒。他起身，听到Hux一阵大笑。

  “有种吃了我，将军，”Kylo说道。

  “噢，是打算这么干来着，亲爱的。”Hux的语气冷淡至极。他绕开Kylo，走向一座小屋。

  这简直不能被称为“屋子”，更像是烂泥糊出来树叶作顶的小棚子。暴风兵们迂回着进进出出，拖出来一堆……不知是人是鬼的东西。Hux不清楚它们属于什么物种，但它们生着鳞片的皮肤粗野不堪，猫一般的眼睛令人憎恶。还有不少是混血。半人似的玩意儿。

  恶心至极。

  他看着一个士兵拖着一个小崽子，拿枪指着她的脑袋。

  “等等，”欲望在Hux心中翻腾，“我来处理她。”

  他拉扯着那个看上去不到十岁的小怪物，回到棚里。Hux听见小崽子妈妈的尖叫从门外传来，口音很重：“求求你不要！带走我，放开她！求求你！求求你！”爆能枪瞬间开火。一片寂静。

  Hux看着那个小崽子，“坐下。”她没有听。也许她根本听不懂。野蛮人种总是如此愚蠢。他推了把她的肩，强迫她坐进一把粗制滥造、植物编制的木椅。

  Hux蜷下身子，凝视她闪着泪光的大眼睛。噢是的，他有了主意。Hux掏出一把小折刀来。他按住她的脑袋，不让她胡乱扭动，刀锋陷入眼眶，贴着眼珠轻巧地一抠。

_噢，尖叫响起来了。_

  那让他身心放松。正如多数人听到婉转啾鸣的鸟儿，或潺潺涌流的泉水时的感受。

  他移向第二只眼睛——第一只掉在地上,连接处的肌肉剜得干净利落——别的感受涌了上来。他记起前一晚的Kylo，呻吟，恳切，乞求着他。通常他会求Hux停手。求他停止触碰自己，停止亲吻自己。Hux从不听从。

  那名武士的想法很是多变。他想要，不想要，又变得想要。那让Hux _发狂_ 。然而将军终于在他身上攻城略地之时，巨大的愉悦感也从不缺席。

  第二只眼珠落在地上，滚动着，停在在暗色的靴子边上。

  Hux看到Kylo站在那儿，旁观着一切。“没必要这么做，”他说。

  Hux起身，挂着满足的微笑，“乐趣无穷。”他踱向武士，对方一动不动。

  “折磨的目的是获取信息，不是作乐。”Kylo说。

  “没错，获得乐趣的手段还有千千万。”Hux伸手去摘Kylo的头盔，却被武士抓住了手腕。

  “别在孩子面前。”Kylo说。

  “她没有眼睛，”Hux表示抗议。小崽子的尸体在地上摊成一团，“而且她死了。”他补上一句。

  Kylo愤怒地开口：“你真恶心。”

  “可你还是会每晚爬上我的床。”Hux微笑着。

  Kylo放开了Hux，一言不发地走出棚子。噢，就为了这个，Hux今晚会好好教训他的。

  将军转向小崽子的尸体，没法多玩一会儿让他有点不太高兴。他早就有了计划，剥皮，或者拿针扎她，或者刀插眼眶，或者溶解大脑。他用脚踢踢那具尸体：“可惜。”

 

End


End file.
